Don't Ever Say
by sanzohakkaigal
Summary: Zuko a refugee, Katara a wanderer. But Zuko has to leave to save her life. What would happen during their goodbye? A oneshot and a songfic. My first Avartar fic and my first songfic. Zutara. Hope you like it.


Don't ever say

A/N My first Avatar fic and my first songfic. Hope you like. If the response is good, I might consider a story and not a one-shot. Well, reviews would be awesome! But just relax and read I ain't forcing no one to review my stories. Well, I'll not stall no more. Have fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Avatar. But I do own the song. :

Start:

Her plaited hair danced slightly as the wind blew past. Her brown orbs scanned the area carefully, not wanting to wake her companions up, she tip-toed away from the dying fire, away from the sleeping forms of her brother and her best friend. Millions of stars were burning brightly up in the dark sky, as the sound of waves crashing onto shore created a calming atmosphere.

Stepping out into the clearing, she had a full view of the ocean before her; it was like a mirror, as it reflected the exact same image of the sky above.

"Katara," the voice caressed her face like silk.

Her heart skipped a beat as she turned to find her self staring into a pair of fiery orbs. She raised a hand and touched the face before her, wondering if this was a dream again or reality. A pair of arms enclosed around her tiny frame and pulled her into a loving hug. It had been weeks since she saw him but she didn't know what to say to him.

The pair did not utter another word for the next five minutes. As if they were communicating without words, their hearts and minds were linked and they could understand what the other felt and wanted to say. Then Katara broke the silence.

"Zuko, how have you been?" she asked.

She felt silly asking that question. How could he be fine if he had to fight his sister and try and capture Aang at the same time. Though he was dressed in the Earth-nation's clothes, his scar on his left eye was still obvious even after his hair grew back. He seemed thinner and paler.

"I have been, fine." Zuko answered.

His voice seemed distant, so far away. Katara raised her head and looked into the eyes of the man she loved. For the first time, she saw fear in his eyes. Though he tried to hide it behind his defenses, Katara could see right through them.

"Zuko, don't lie to me," Katara pleaded.

Zuko looked down and his hand lifted Katara's chin. He looked so lost and so much like a child suddenly. But it was all going to change. He dropped his hand and pulled away from her. Katara seemed shocked at his actions. She was about to speak when Zuko stopped her.

"Katara, I know how hard it must have been for you to hide this relationship from your brother and the Avatar," Zuko uttered.

Katara shook her head.

"I know how hard it is like for you to love me,"

Katara shook her head faster. Though he hadn't said it out, she seemed to know what he was going to say, and it scared her.

"So, I thought about it for the past few days and came to this conclusion. I--"

Katara interrupted.

"No… NO! You don't know anything," Katara cried out as she felt the corners of her eyes sting.

"Katara…" Zuko muttered as he turned around to face her.

Warm liquid rolled down her cheeks as she glared at Zuko. He was standing there, pretending to know everything. Her vision was blurred by the tears but she knew that he was coming closer.

_Don't ever say _

_You don't love me_

_Don't ever say_

_You will leave me_

Zuko stopped mid-way towards Katara. He knew he had to do it. He had to leave.

_Stay by my side_

_Never goodbye_

_And love me_

_Forever_

Seeing that he stopped, Katara felt her heart break. Falling onto the soft sand beneath her, Katara was crying freely now. All the emotions she felt for Zuko were pouring out as if, in her tears.

_Love is strange_

_And elusive_

_First it's a dream_

_Then reality_

_Made in depression_

_But sometimes it comes true_

Zuko's heart ached as he watched the love of his life weeping before him, he wanted to reach out for her. Then he heard a shuffle of feet, he turned and his face met a fist.

_Time is a dream_

_Everlasting_

_Love is sweet hope_

_So comforting_

_Fate is demanding_

_But always so true_

_And always so loyal_

"Katara!" Sokka cried out as he punched Zuko in the gut.

Then a flash of bright light made Katara raise her head, Zuko was fire-bending. Then a sudden gush of wind and Zuko flew backward.

"Don't mess with Katara!" Aang screamed as he twirled his staff creating balls of wind hitting Zuko head on.

_Strangeness is nice_

_And an advice_

_With strength and might_

_Never a lie_

_Never a sigh_

_And never a cry_

Zuko shot a fire balls to Aang and kicked the sand into the air before turning and escaping.

"Zuko!" Katara screamed and ran towards him.

Zuko shot a small fireball at her making her jump away to escape it.

"I love you Katara,"

He then ran into the trees and disappeared from their view. He knew that he was crying but he had to leave her.

"Goodbye."

A/N There an ending. Tell me if you like it or not okay? Thank for reading by the way!


End file.
